Gavin Reed
Detective Gavin Reed is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is a detective in the Detroit City Police Department and works at the central station. Biography Pre-game Gavin Reed was born October 7, 2002.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery The Interrogation Gavin is first seen inside the observation room with police officer Chris Miller and Connor, while Lieutenant Hank Anderson attempts to interrogate Carlos Ortiz’s android. Hank enters the observation room after failing, and Gavin suggests that they could “''Rough it up a little. After all, it’s not human''”. Connor then informs him that androids do not feel pain, and that it will only be damaged, as well as potentially triggering the android to self-destruct. Gavin gets annoyed by this and asks Connor what should they do. Connor suggests that he could try questioning it. Gavin laughs at his suggestion but Hank allows Connor to interrogate the android. If Connor manages to get the android to trust him, Gavin, Chris, and Hank will enter the room, and Gavin will instruct Chris to take it to the holding cells. This will cause the android’s stress levels to climb rapidly. If the player chooses to intervene, Gavin will tell Connor to stay out of his business and not tell him what to do. If the player chooses to continue to intervene, Gavin will get angrier. Finally, if the player chooses to intervene for the third time, Gavin will pull his gun on Connor. This, in turn, makes Hank pull his gun on Gavin. Gavin will swear "Fuck.." and threaten Hank and leave the room angrily with saying "Fuck!" in fit of anger for that. If Connor fails in either getting a confession or getting the android to trust him, the android will proceed to self-destruct. Gavin, Chris, and Hank will rush into the room, and Gavin will instruct Chris to make it stop. The player will then have a choice of either intervening or not. If the player chooses to intervene, the android will shoot Connor, then itself. If the player has chosen to not intervene, the android will shoot itself. Gavin will be shocked by both outcomes. Waiting for Hank When arriving at the police station, Gavin is seen talking with Police Officer Tina Chen at a table in the break room. If Connor dies in The Interrogation, Gavin will be shocked to see him and says "His clone ends up in a dumpster, but this morning, What do you know? Another son of a bitch takes his place..." If Connor survives, Gavin will say "Our friend the plastic detective is back in town!". Depending on the outcome of The Interrogation, Gavin will sarcastically congratulate Connor. Connor can choose to greet, introduce, or ignore him. All three answers will have Reed walking up to Connor and asking what model he is. The player will then have three choices. If the player chooses ‘Answer’, Connor will inform him that he is an RK800 prototype. Gavin will focus on this word and then ask Connor if machines are planning to replace them all. This is one of the only moments in the game that briefly shows a reasoning into Gavin’s hatred of androids. If the player chooses ‘Refuse’, Connor will inform Gavin that he is not authorized to answer him and to contact a superior. If the player chooses ‘Ignore’, Gavin will yell at Connor, “''Hey asshole. I’m talking to you!”. All three options will have Gavin demand Connor get him a coffee. Connor can choose to accept, refuse or ignore. If you accept to make the coffee, Gavin will knock it away from him and threaten Connor to stay out of his way. If you refuse or ignore Gavin, Connor will inform him that he only follows Hank Anderson's orders. Gavin will then punch him in the stomach and angrily tell Connor that when a human gives an order, he must obey. If the player chooses to refuse or ignore Gavin after having the gun drawn on him in The Interrogation, Gavin tells Connor that if Hank was not around during the interrogation, he would have damaged him badly for disobeying a human. He and officer Chen will walk away. The Eden Club In The Eden Club, Gavin is seen examining the scene of a murder of a human male at an android sex club called the Eden Club with Officer Miller, who is shooting photos of the crime scene. Gavin immediately insults Hank and Connor upon seeing them, then asks what they are doing there. Connor informs him that they have been assigned to all cases involving androids. Gavin then proceeds to tell them that they are wasting their time and makes a lewd joke regarding the victim. Hank tells him that they are still going to look around, and Gavin gets annoyed by Hank's response. He insults Hank about his drinking habits and shoulders his way past Connor and leaves. Last Chance, Connor In Last Chance, Connor, Gavin will approach Connor at the door of the evidence room, and ask him where he’s going. Connor can choose to ignore or respond to him. If you respond to him you can choose Ironic, Low Profile or Calm. If the player chooses ‘low profile’ or ‘calm’, Gavin will be satisfied that Connor will leave and he will rudely joke to Connor by saying "''Be careful on your way back...Androids have a tendency of, huh...Getting themselves set on fire these days... " and will call Connor a prick as he leaves. If you choose the ironic approach, Connor will tell him that he is registering evidence in his possession and tells him not to worry and that he is going to leave. Connor then tells Gavin that he will miss his “''bromance''”, this annoys Gavin and he pulls out his gun to intimidate him and jokingly mimics shooting Connor. He tells him to hurry up, insults him and then walks away. If the player has chosen the "ironic" or the "leave" approach, after finding out where Jericho is, Gavin will appear with his gun drawn. He informs Connor that he’s “''been dreaming of this since the first second I saw you''”. Connor will tell him not to shoot and that he knows how to stop the deviants. Gavin will try to shoot Connor regardless, and this will then prompt a fight between them. Gavin will be knocked unconscious. FBI Agent Richard Perkins and two police officers will see him on the floor and Perkins will tell an officer to sound the alarm that someone has been tampering with his evidence. If Connor loses the fight, Gavin will shoot Connor with a final “''fucking androids''”. Chapters * The Interrogation * Waiting for Hank... * The Eden Club * Last Chance, Connor Appearance Gavin wears a leather jacket with a hoodie and a black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans. Gavin typically wears his DPD badge on his left hip. He is seen to wear his handcuffs and gun holster behind him to his right. Gavin has a scar that goes diagonally across his nose from right to left. (Seen in the character gallery) Personality "Ambitious and unapologetically arrogant. He has garnered the hatred of his colleagues in record time. Ruthlessly ambitious, Reed will do anything to advance his career, even if it means treading on other peoples’ toes. His hostility to Lieutenant Anderson is common knowledge." Reed is also rude, disrespectful, and likes to joke around with other colleagues in a very unkind manner. Reed has a noted dislike for androids and openly displays hatred towards Connor, calling him names such as "plastic detective" or "plastic prick". He believes that androids do not have feelings and that androids should obey humans without question. In addition, he probably feels threatened by Connor's presence, due to androids replacing people in jobs. Behind the scenes *Gavin Reed is portrayed by Neil Newbon, who provided the voice acting and performance capture, but not his appearance. Newbon also portrayed Elijah Kamski, who received his likeness. Gallery Gavin Reed_Gallery_DBH.png|Extras Gallery "Gavin Reed". Gavin Reed Close up Gallery .jpg Gavin Reed Threaten Connor when interfering The Interrogation-Detroit.jpg|Gavin threatening Connor with his gun If the player tries to intervene three times during the interrogation. Gavin rude to Connor -detroit.jpg|Gavin acting rude to Connor when he gives him coffee. Gavin punches Connor in Waiting for Hank.jpg|Gavin punches Connor in Waiting for Hank. Gavin in The Eden Club.jpg|Gavin at the Eden Club. Gavin taunts Connor with his gun- Last Chance,Connor.jpg|Gavin taunts Connor with his gun in Last Chance, Connor. Gavin about to kill Connor last chance, Connor.jpg|In one of the choices Gavin is about to kill Connor in Last chance, Connor. Gavin Reed KO Detroit.png|Gavin Reed knocked out by Connor in "Last Chance, Connor". Connor_and_Gavin_Moments_(All_Dialogue_and_Scenes_with_Gavin)_-_DETROIT_BECOME_HUMAN Notes * Gavin is similar in personality to Carter Blake from another Quantic Dream game Heavy Rain. References ru:Гэвин_Рид Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Detroit Police Department Category:Antagonists